


Pastel Red and Porn Star White

by twinkjack



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, vic is a kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkjack/pseuds/twinkjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vic just wants his hair pulled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Red and Porn Star White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikey/gifts).



“So, uh,” Vic says, and Tony looks up. “I have a…. uh, I have a suggestion.”

“Yeah?” Tony prompts, eyes roaming over Vic, who’s shirtless, one hand nervously tapping on his bare chest. How does he manage to look so damn pretty in just a pair of boxers?

“I’m thinking,” Vic continues, and his words are nearly a mumble now, his cheeks beginning to tinge pink. “I’m thinking that we should try it a bit rougher tonight, like pulling my hair, shit like that, you know?”

Tony’s eyes light up. “You don’t have to ask twice. Come here, pretty boy, I can go as rough as you want.”

He pulls Vic onto his lap, kissing him, biting at his lips. His hands roam over the flat expanse of Vic’s bare chest, scraping past a nipple, a gasp coming out of Vic’s mouth almost instantly. 

Vic wriggles in Tony’s lap, grinding down in an attempt to speed up the process, and Tony chuckles. “Impatient, huh?”

“Yeah,” Vic intones, “So hurry _up_ , Tony, c’mon.”

Tony grins at him and leans back, pulling off his shirt, while Vic helps him unbutton his pants. “I have another idea,” Tony says softly, and nudges Vic to the ground, kneeling in between Tony’s legs. “Yeah?”

Vic beams up at him and tugs at his boxers, leaning forward to mouth at Tony’s cock. He takes the head of it in his mouth, one hand wrapped around the base, stroking lazily. 

“ _Now_ who’s the slow one?” Tony asks, but his voice cracks mid-sentence as Vic suddenly sinks nearly all the way down, his hand speeding up. He pulls off, a strand of spit connecting his lower lip to the head, and looks up at Tony, batting his eyes. “God, you fucking tease.”

“That’s me,” Vic says happily, licking a stripe up the underside of Tony’s cock, then wrapping his mouth around it again. He bobs his head now, more vigorous than before, and Tony’s hands curl into his hair, forcing him down, pulling the locks away from his face. Vic moans around Tony’s cock, loving the way Tony tugs at his hair, cause _fuck_ , that feels good. 

“You like that?” Tony asks softly, a trace of a moan in his voice. “God, your mouth feels so good… You have no idea, baby boy, fuck—” Vic swallows around him, and Tony’s words get cut off by a moan. 

Both of his hands, and his mouth, are on Tony’s cock, and the younger boy groans from over-stimulation. Vic’s never felt more proud of himself, and the way Tony’s hands are fisted in his hair only makes him harder. He drops one hand to palm himself through his boxers, rocking back and forth, moaning around Tony’s cock. Fuck, fuck, he couldn’t hold out for much longer like this. 

“’M close,” comes Tony’s voice, strained and through gritted teeth.

Vic nods, and speeds up, the back of his throat nearly raw now. He hears a sudden moan as Tony comes, and he swallows it down like the good boy he is, not stopping even after Tony’s spent. He pulls off eventually, his lips shiny and red.

He tugs off his boxers and climbs back on Tony’s lap, taking Tony’s hand and wrapping it around Vic’s cock. “Help finish me off?” he asks, smiling, and leans in to kiss him.


End file.
